The present application is directed to a construct that is pre-assembled prior to being implanted into a patient to facilitate the insertion process, handling by the surgeon, and prevent detachment of one or more of the components.
Various different constructs are implanted into patients during surgical procedures. The constructs may connect to one or more elongated members, bone anchors, and various implant devices. The constructs often include multiple separate components that are attached together. Often times the components are physically small which makes them difficult to handle during the surgical procedure. The physical size may also make the components difficult to attach together during the surgical procedure. Further, the working area for the surgeon to implant the constructs is often relatively small. The small size may be the result of the patient anatomy and/or the type of construct being implanted into the patient. The working area may be further constrained by other surgical instruments that are within the patient at various times during the surgical procedure.
Some existing constructs include separate components that are attached together by the surgeon during the surgical process. This is often difficult for the surgeon because of the small size of the components and the relatively small working area.